The Amazing Richelle Castle
by O'MalleytheAlleyCat
Summary: What if Castle was a little different and all it's characters? What if they were all the opposite gender when you first meet them? What if Kate was a Kadin and Richard was a Richelle? What if the dynamic duo was Kevlyn Ryan and Jaunie Esposito? They face murder and mystery but as completely different but completely the same people!
1. Chapter 1

This crazy idea just came to me and I had to write it down if anybody likes it tell me and I will have the pleasure of writing more!

Kadin Beckett viewed the crime scene noting everything that would or could be important. After he was sure that he had seen enough for now, he then approached his friend Laurie Parish to ask about the body. Laurie looked up and without having to be asked relayed the information.

"The victim was killed by a blow to the head, how the killer positioned her on the bed like that you would think she was sexually assaulted by the killer but she wasn't". Kadin looked down at the the woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She had been dressed in some skimpy underwear and had make up applied to her face. By the way it was done you could tell someone else had done it. She had been laid on her side and with pillows propped up in a way that was supposed to be sexy if you could call a dead person that. Kadin was pulled out of his thoughts as his two partners Detectives Kevlyn Ryan and Jaunie Esposito both were beautiful women but also amazing cops in fact some of the best. Kevlyn started first.

"Our victims name is Roselyn Caplin she is twenty five and currently goes to NYU. She has family back in the Bronx and doesn't have a boyfriend"

Jaunie pulled up several letters "It seems she also had a stalker"

"Good find out who the stalker is and Kevlyn please alert the family of their daughters passing"

They both nodded and headed off to their respective duties. Kadin's head swirled as something about the way the murder had been done the skimpy clothes the position especially that rose laid next to the victims hand. Suddenly as if an imaginary light bulb went of in his head Kadin was remembered a scene exactly like this from the famous author Richelle Castles book Deadly Storm. Suddenly he felt as if this was extremely significant.

"Ryan, Esposito!"

They both came back Kevlyn with her deep blue eyes filled with worry and Jaunie her mocha brown ones prepared for something.

"Have either of you read Richelle Castles Deadly Storm?"

"What?" the word came out of Jaunie's mouth by accident because of shock.

"I have, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kevlyn asked her small Irish head cocked in confusion.

"The crime scene is set up exactly like the one from the book, the victim even has a stalker like in the book"

Kevlyn's mouth opened in a small O of understanding. Jaunie still looked slightly confused.

"Time to ask Richelle Castle a few questions."

#######################

Richelle Castle stood with one hand on her hip the other holding a book while posing for a picture. She was flashing a brilliant smile. When she noticed a man. He was taller and slender without being to skinny. He had chestnut brown hair that was long enough to be prince like but short enough to be professional. He wore a reserved look on his face and was watching her carefully. She liked him just like that. His smooth tanned skin. That sort of detective like coat with slacks and a white collared shirt and reserved tie. It fit him so perfectly. She smiled and stepped down to acquaint herself with him.

"Hello, can I sign anything for you?" her voice was soft and in a way slightly dangerous. He didn't even falter one bit.

"Are you Ms. Richelle Castle?"

Richelle nodded "That I am"

"I need you to come with me for some questioning" he flashed his badge. A sparkle came into Richelle's eyes that put Kadin a little off. The look was as if she was more than up to the challenge in fact eager.

"It will be my pleasure" With that Kadin lead Richelle down to the car and brought her back to the precinct.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

The moment Richelle saw the two detectives she knew that they could rival most women in looks. The first was a tiny petite woman with long blonde hair that had quite a bit of volume considering how tiny the woman was. She had striking blue eyes that looked at you in a warming and friendly way but also had a feeling of cold that came with anything so blue. The next was a Hispanic woman with looks to die for. She had some nice curves in fact very nice curves. Her hair was up in a tight orderly bun leaving a strong but beautiful jaw line that complimented the strong spirit felt behind those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. But the thing that made her realize what kind of woman they were was their fashion choice the pale blonde wore a pair of skinny jeans with flats and a white button up shirt. A very business like outfit but it also meant she could run if needed. The not much taller Hispanic one wore a long sleeved plain shirt with a jacket over and a pair of matching slacks and again another pair of flats. Both of these women would and could run down a hardened criminal and cuff him just as easily as the next man over. Richelle's eyebrows rose in respect and slight astonishment.

Kadin lead Richelle into the coffee room so it would appear at least like he was non-threatening for now. Kevlyn came in a small note pad in hand. Obviously she would be noting what she said.

" are you aware of any fan mail that would make you think that a fan was conceiving murder?" the question came out just as easily as if he had been asking about her day. Richelle didn't forget to notice the sound of his rich voice. Immediately she began of thinking up a character for him.

" ?" Richelle shook her head as she was pulled back into reality.

"Oh!" she said in surprise "um yeah I suppose there could be" she paused a moment as she thought.

"Any in particular that jump out at you?" Richelle gave a small amused laugh.

"Almost all the letters I receive are about murder in one way or another some are more particularly gruesome but the only ones I worry about are the death threats"

" this isn't some fan thing someone was murdered" his tone turned very serious as he looked at her his intense hazel eyes staring into hers.

"I write about murder officer" she said in a breezy way

"That is Detective and you may write about something fictional but this is real a family is now mourning over the death of a daughter" his voice rose as he tried to keep his irritation out of it

"Where were you at 11:00pm to 2:00am Thursday?" Richelle looked confused but in a few seconds put it together.

"At a book signing and then at a club with this gorgeous hunk I picked up, you can check the alibi if you want?"

Her non serious tone made Kadin angry, how could someone be so flippant about murder? But another thing was bothering him and making him angry at himself. Those blue eyes and the mahogany hair had him stopping himself from looking at her. He was a hardened detective of the NYPD homicide branch he wasn't about to fall for some girl. But then again she wasn't just any girl she was the famous and beautiful Richelle Castle.

To be cont.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope that you thought the first part was interesting and real quick to clarify on Lanie's name Laurie, it is a guy name short for Lawrence, so yes Lanie has also been gender switchified. Enjoy! (PS so will all of castles family and Beckett's mom's name will be Johnathan and her dads name will be Jane)

Kadin stared down at the fan mail trying to ignore Richelle's extremely blatant stares. Kevlyn and Jaunie seemed oblivious to it or they were enjoying Kadin's discomfort. He decided on the latter of the two. Finally Richelle broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So Detective Beckett" she stressed the Detective part.

"Why did you become a law enforcer?" Kadin's insides cringed at the way she said law enforcer. He wondered if the woman even knew what the word respect meant.

"I wanted to catch the bad guys when I was a kid and I guess I never got over it"

Richelle's eyes sparkled in disbelief and amusement.

"Really? You always struck me as the kind of cop with the long sad back story. Just looking into your eyes I can tell that there is a story stuck somewhere back there" Richelle's eyes flashed quickly to the other two detectives as she noticed them sit up at the awkward question. Obviously they knew what it was and by their reaction it was a touchy subject. All the better to poke it thought Richelle.

"Was it someone you loved dearly?" she asked innocently enough. But she smiled in victory as she got the reaction she wanted from the others.

"Excuse me?" Kadin stiffened and Kevlyn's doe blue eyes widened while Jaunie's narrowed.

"The one that was murdered, it must have been your father or mother" she said it in a non-nonchalant way. Beckett's eyes stared daggers at her. Jaunie saw a fight she didn't want to be involved in and stood up to walk out when Kevlyn didn't follow she grabbed Kevlyn's wrist and practically dragged her out of the room. Once gone Kadin leaned in and looked with such anger into Richelle's eyes that she felt compelled to look away.

"You may be a writer but you should learn to know when to not let your imagination get away with you"

"I may look a fool to you because of how I make my living but I know a story when I see one and whether you admit it or not you have a rather dark one" As Richelle said this she was sure that the detective would get up and leave but she was surprised as she saw Kadin lean back and look at her contemplating.

"It was my father, he was murdered in an alley way when I was nineteen"

Richelle didn't know what to say and the room went back into silence until Kadin held up a drawn picture of the crime scene.

He gave a dark smile "We have our lead"

&&(&&&&&&&&&)**&&^%$# ! #$%^&*())*&^%$ #$%^&

"NYPD" Jaunie shouted as the three detectives stood in front of an apartment door kevlar vests on and guns loaded with the safety off. They had trailed the picture back to a man named Ian White who had been very close to the victim. He had disappeared a day before the murder and hadn't been seen since. He had a short but incriminating rap sheet containing restraining orders and assault and battery charges. When no answer came from within Kadin nodded and promptly kicked down the door. They arrived just in time to see the suspect disappearing through the window. Kadin pointed Kevlyn and Jaunie to meet the suspect down the way while he followed Ian out the window and down the fire escape ladder.

"NYPD hands up you are going in for questioning!" Kadin of course knew that the suspect would continue running but it was always worth the bluff and if there were any people in the area they would stay out of the way. With great relief he saw Kevlyn and Jaunie coming round the corner of the building cutting Ian off. With great surprise and some horror Kadin watched as the suspect went for the smaller of the two women and tackled her to the ground of course in the event getting shot in the shoulder twice one bullet from Jaunie and one Kevlyn. In a few seconds he was next to Kevlyn helping her to her feet while Jaunie with extra force slapped cuffs onto the attacker.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked his face crinkled with worry as he viewed the tiny petite detective up and down for any sign of injury.

She shook her head and said "Only a sprained ankle which should feel better in a bit" Kadin didn't say anything more but he still watched her as he lead to the suspect to the car while Jaunie let Kevlyn lean on her while she limped towards their car. Kadin looked in some confusion at the car as he saw a very angry Richelle. He then remembered how he had told the very excited writer that he had a back up piece in his dash and after he had walked her over there he had handcuffed her to the car. Better safe than sorry, anyways it was payback for using the mayor to get to go with them to take a suspect in for questioning. He let her loose of the cuffs and got in the car to drive back to the silently laughed as he looked over and saw the cute little pout on her face and the flushed cheeks which only made her cuter still. He stopped though as he realized he found himself looking at her in a way which wasn't comfortable for him.

After almost complete silence in the car Richelle's curiosity got the better of her.

"So what happened?" she said still not looking at Beckett. Kadin smiled

"We kicked the door down chased the suspect and shot him."

"I thought cops tried to not shoot the people the bring in for questioning?" she said her voice tart.

"Well we couldn't help it when he went for Ryan" He smiled again as he got the little gasp of horror from Richelle he had been expecting.

"Is she alright?!" she said with alarm. The suspect in the back answered that question.

"The little b*tch shot me so did her friend"

Kadin glared back at Ian.

"You had better shut up or I might just have to put you in a wheel chair so you have two other matching bullets"

Ian shut up immediately. Richelle gave a small longing sigh.

"You must really care about her"

He looked at her in slight surprise.

"Of course she's my partner the same with Jaunie, if any person hurt them they will deeply regret it, those two are like sisters to me" This answer surprised Richelle she blushed a little as she thought about what she had insinuated.

"Oh well I suppose I just thought with two beautiful girls like that to work with day in and day out that maybe there was some more intense feelings behind it."

For the second time that day Kadin's face darkened.

"No they are just sisters to me but with the way the chances of being hurt or dieing are for a cop I worry about them more than other girls I know"

"Oh" was all Richelle said, this was definitely something to put in a book.

They soon got back to the precinct and had the suspect in the interrogation room. Kadin went in while Jaunie, Kevlyn and Richelle sat outside watching everything that happened. Richelle noticed that Kevlyn was still limping a little, she cast the girl a glance and smiled in sympathy as Kevlyn kept up a brave little smile and said nothing about the pain.

"So Ian, why did you kill Roselyn Caplin?"

"I didn't"

"Then why did you flee your apartment when we got there and why did you tackle and injure one of my detectives?"

"The little blondie? You should tell her she would do better at stripper club" Kadin's eyes grew angry and he looked at Ian with a cool demeanor

"Right now you are being investigated for murder and not only that you are facing at least seven years in prison for assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest, and obstruction of justice. There is a fair chance that with some strings I can get you in there for twelve years. You had better damn well start talking or this meeting is going to over and I will be presenting to the judge information that could get you stuck in prison for life."

Ian's eyes widened

"Hey y-you can't do that!"

"I can and I will, now start talking!"

"Okay okay I was there where Rosy was killed but I didn't kill her she was already dead. I was going to her house to get laid and we had hooked up after working together for a long time I freaked when I saw her I knew that I would be blamed with my rap sheet and everything, but you know I know someone who could have done it"

"You had better be right"

"Tom her old boyfriend, Tom Gregson"

To be cont.


	3. Tom Gregson

Good day! Sorry for taking so long to update! Enjoy! no one can say OOC because these characters are all mine! sort of ...not really...

* * *

With out much great surprise when Kadin and the girls broke down Tom Gregson's door they were met by an empty apartment. Jaunie cursed and kicked the carpet. Kevlyn gave her a disapproving look.

"You're going to be a single woman for life if you don't start acting like a girl" Kevlyn chided Jaunie. Jaunie threw her a disparaging look

"I will always have you, miss too shy to approach any and all eligible men"

This shut Kevlyn up who blushed and looked away to evaluate the crime scene. Kadin smiled their banter always amused him. Two of the best detectives and they couldn't even tell how many men had tried to pick up on them. Sometimes they made him wonder. Richelle's words kept coming back to him.

He had never thought to look at his partners but now that he did he saw two very pretty women not just in looks but also in personality. Kevlyn was one of the sweetest people you could meet always shy but ever willing to stand up for the right thing. Jaunie the sauciest and most outgoing woman he had ever met but at times when needed she could be very gentle. But as he considered this he realized that they were on too much of a professional level to ever think of them in that way.

"So Kadin what's the order?" Jaunie asked

"Let's track him down"

* * *

Richelle was usually a patient person well at least sometimes she was. But after being stuck in a car for the second time while they got to break a door down and hold a gun, she was sick of it and in many ways very ready to give Detective Beckett a piece of her mind when he got back in the car. She thought back to the extremely boring morning they had spent looking up trying to find Tom Gregson. The guy had a clean record and had worked a pretty substantial position until two months ago. He quit his job left his apartment stopped using his bank and credit cards after pulling out all of his money. And now that they had tracked him down she couldn't help. Richelle then saw something that she considered guy was about to walk into the apartment complex but stopped when he saw the police car. He began walking away. She then realized that she knew who it was. Tom Gregson. With out a second thought she jumped out of the car and began running after him.

"Stop! Tom Gregson! I need to talk to you!" she yelled. Of course he began running and Richelle pulled off her pumps and began running in pursuit.

* * *

When Kadin hear Richelle's voice yelling out for their suspect to stop he nearly had a heart attack. What the hell was she thinking? Immediately after exchanging worried glances with the other two detectives they began running hoping that Richelle didn't get herself into any trouble.

* * *

Richelle was having slightly similar thoughts as Kadin. What the hell was she thinking? It didn't matter because just as she rounded the corner she faced what in some peoples opinion would be slightly ...conflicting. Tom Gregson had a gun pointed in his face. The person who was holding the gun was about 5"7 with a roguish face that had a mouth that would look absolutely adorable if put in an amused smirk. Wait? Why was this important? Richelle could almost kick herself she was so busy looking the guy over she hadn't heard what he had said.

"Pardon me, what was that again?"

The mans face twisted into confusion. Who the hell says pardon me to a possible killer? Obviously this woman did.

"I told you, leave, now" Richelle looked at him knowing that walking away would be quite logical. But to be fair she was a writer and most fictional writers aren't thinking sensibly.

"Do you have any kinds of strange scars with strange back stories or depressing ones"

The man again looked at her his face overwhelmed by confusion.

"No, why would I?" he asked his mind too bewildered by her unexpected question.

"Well, you look like someone I could use in my book. You have the roguish features with a risque look about your lips. With a sad back story and weird scar you would be perfect for one of my books. I could make you famous. John Noir the mysterious detective no Private eye" Richelle continued on totally going off into the far reaches of her writers mind. The man looked slightly confused and interested for a bit. Until reality pulled him back in.

"Shut Up!"

Richelle stopped talking and gained a slightly mad and muddled look. Her current situation came into view as she again took in the gun pressed to the silent wide eyed Tom Gregson.

"Look miss if you're stalling I will shoot you"

"Why would I be doing that?" she tried to ask innocently.

"Just walk away and we can both forget about this"

Richelle saw the dangerous glint in his eyes and nervously nodded in agreement. Just as she was about to walk away Kadin rounded the corner. He halted and pulled his gun up pointing it at the assailant as he took in the situation.

"Richelle get behind me and go back to Ryan and Esposito"

The mans eyes flashed with anger and a type of crazy Richelle had hoped only to write about. His gun moved away from Tom Gregson and straight at Richelle.

"No ones going anywhere"

Both men stared down each trying to test their moral boundaries by the look in their eyes. Neither saw something that would have this situation end well.

"Let go of Tom Gregson and we can get you a lawyer"

The man threw back his head and laughed. It was a perfect pitch of rich baritone mixed with a bitter mans wild laugh. Richelle felt herself mentally noting to put this man in one of her books. Seriously she thought to herself this is no time to be thinking about writing.

"If that were only what I wanted" the bitter laugh that had been etched on his face died away. It became again dangerous but this time determined. He turned and looked at Richelle.

"I told you I would shoot you if you were stalling"

With that he pulled the trigger.


End file.
